1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been proposed an apparatus where a projector function is additionally provided to an imaging apparatus such as a video camera, as disclosed in JP-A-5-304624 for instance.
The imaging apparatus comprises a light source and a projector lens which are respectively disposed in front and rear of a light transmissive liquid crystal panel for a viewfinder. A light emitted from the light source is transmitted through the liquid crystal panel and guided to the projector lens, by which a projection corresponding to one formed on the liquid crystal panel is formed.
In the conventional imaging apparatus, a white light source which produces a high intensity light is employed as the light source. When the white light source is operated, its temperature rises high, requiring a cooling fan for cooling the light source. Thus, some space inside the imaging apparatus is occupied by the cooling fan, hindering reduction in the size of the imaging apparatus.